


Kisses Through The Smoke

by JubblyPippo644292



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Comfort Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love Bites, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, POV Alternating, Rough Kissing, Showers, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JubblyPippo644292/pseuds/JubblyPippo644292
Summary: Noi turned her head, murmuring into his hand as she kissed each stitched scar. “What d’you wanna do?”“You.” He answered, plain and simple. Neither of them were in the mood for any serious teasing tonight.“Glad we’re on the same page!”-Shin and Noi take the time to reaffirm their renewed contract. Slowly, intimately and, dare they say, lovingly? The rest is hidden in chaos. That is... Dorohedoro!
Relationships: Noi/Shin (Dorohedoro)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Kisses Through The Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> Post contract signing after Blue Night! I hope you enjoy!

Noi felt Shin follow her, silent but present in the empty hallways of the mansion. She could feel that he was close, as surely as she relished in the throbbing of their newly signed contract behind her ribs. The past few days where Shin was missing, while their contract slowly disintegrated in their chests and when Noi was alone had been…difficult to process. After all, she had shared her life with him for close to ten years. There was no Noi without Shin. The relief she felt upon hearing his dopey snores inside the body bag as she accidentally crushed him with her rump was all-encompassing, heavy and light at the same time. She had _found_ him. And just in time to make it to the Cabin to be bound together again by Chidaruma. 

Shin's loud footsteps ghosted her movements, her pulse thundered in her veins and her breath quickened. This was one of Noi's favourite games, each teasing the other until someone inevitably snapped; Shin normally lost his patience first. But the flirtatious teasing was bordered by an ugly trembling emotion, that they could have been separated and never see each other again. So Noi hurried along the corridor, not quite walking and not quite running. 

Shin watched Noi's broad back ripple underneath the Blue Night shirt, she hadn't said anything yet so neither did he. He wondered if she could feel the same shaking inside her chest. He almost couldn't believe how lucky they had been tonight, but then again, luck had nothing to do with it; they could have easily been lost to the other. Cleansing bath water at the Cabin in the sky had rinsed away most of the earthly grime coating his skin but several days unconscious inside a body bag would take more than a satanic sauna to clear away. The drugs were running their course, the headache and cotton-mouth were gone but some confusion was remaining. How did Baku and Yaku survive? How did Noi get out of the anti-regeneration box? Why did Noi choose him, _again_ , above all the thousands of applicants she had had? He knew the answer. But some days, the bad ones, self doubt crept in and he squirmed; knowing the truth. Three little words, seldom they were spoken aloud but instead they were reflected in their actions towards each other. In every injury Noi healed, the countless deaths she had wrestled him from and in the quiet slick silence _after,_ he could hear the whispered echoes; I love you. 

Shouldering open the door to her apartment, Noi tugged Shin inside and locked the door. She stared at him, taking in his pale face hungrily, inhaling a breath at the sight of his blown out pupils dimming the blue. Turning, she shrugged out of her clothes, kicking them across the room and leaving a trail of breadcrumbs to the bathroom. 

Smiling wryly, Shin heard the shower running and pulled his shirt over his head. He could use another wash, clean the Devil-stench off his skin and replace it with Noi's natural scent. He opened the bathroom door and was greeted with Noi's muscular body wreathed in steam as she basked under the spray with her hands planted on the wall. Shin joined her, twining his arms around her waist and slotting himself between her shoulder blades, swallowing heavily as his contract _quivered_ beside his heart. Water streamed into his eyes and sluiced through his hair but Shin paid it no mind, it would take a Chidaruma sized force to remove him from Noi's back. He ran his hands up her stomach moving _slowly_ across slick skin _,_ coming to a stop at the curving underside of her breasts. Soft. He felt her heart pound and goosebumps form under his fingertips. She shifted in his grip but made no attempt to move away, simply pivoting to look down at him. Droplets of water clung to her long lashes and he was lost in a sea of red. Noi smiled and moved closer, Shin clutched harder at her solid hips, her chin grazed the top of his head and he was momentarily suffocated by a faceful of Noi, literally. He would die happily just like this. He was gasping when she leant back, face suffused with a blush which could not entirely be blamed on just a brief lack of air. 

"Turn around." Noi said, her voice subdued but full of heat as she held some body wash. 

Warming the soap in her hands, Noi took a moment to admire Shin's body. The chiselled musculature that was hidden away in his suits, the sparse freckles dotted across his back and the stitched segments of his arms that were lost in sleeves. She worked it into a lather and began massaging him, no doubt he was sore from his adventures with Yaku. Her healing removed all injuries but it never quite got rid of some aches and pains; she had suspicions that Shin's arms held a degree of chronic pain that he would certainly not admit to. Maybe he would one day. Firmly kneading his muscles and thoroughly coating him in a thick lather, mindful of his stitches, Noi slipped a hand lower and lovingly grabbed a slippery handful of his ass. Shin's surprised curse and flailing almost upended them in the stall, Noi's laughter echoing in the small room. In between the scuffle, she was pressed against the wall with an armful of angry soapy Shin glaring up at her. Cute. 

Shin found himself unable to stay annoyed with Noi as he watched the mirth dance across her face and giggles bubbling from her throat. 

"Could have at least asked first!" Shin scolding. 

Noi's face suddenly turned serious. "Alright," She bent her head nearer to him. "May I please touch your lovely ass, senpai?" And then she snorted loudly. 

Stretching and looping his arms around her shoulders, Shin shuddered as he brushed against Noi's corded abdomen. "Yes, idiot." He whispered fondly and pulled her in for a kiss. 

She wasted no time in grabbing as much of him as she could, thumbs swiping across his cheeks and fingers resting at the top of his thighs. Shin moaned a little into Noi's mouth and she broke away. "Trust me?" She asked, rubbing her nose against his. 

"Always." Shin was too pent up to retract the abrupt sentiment, but the usual embarrassment didn't hit him when he saw the earnest and open affection on her face. 

Stepping forward, she firmly shoved them away from the wall and bent at the legs succinctly before lifting Shin, arranging his thighs to wrap around her waist. Disoriented by the feel of her skin sliding against his, by the overwhelming safety granted by her huge arms, Shin met Noi's lips roughly. Their teeth clacked together, nicking his mouth and he was blinded by the water running into his eyes but it was just _perfect_. 

Shin tried to shove his tongue as far into Noi's mouth as possible, but she wasn't complaining. She sucked on it lightly and swallowed down the soft noises he was making, drinking in his taste and not giving him a reprieve. Planting sloppy kisses along Shin's cheek, Noi moved down his neck, biting as hard as she could then huffing smoke over the bloody marks. She knew he loved teetering between the razor-thin line of pain and pleasure so she kept going, until he leaned back in her arms, breathing ragged. 

"As much as I'm, _mm_ , enjoying this, we should really clean up first." Shin said shakily and he pressed his forehead against hers. 

Noi sighed. "I guess you're right, senpai." She set him on his feet and pushed him under the spray. She dodged the annoyed swat aimed in her direction and turned away, giving him privacy to scrub himself whilst she lathered up. They swapped places and Noi quickly rinsed herself, stepping out of the shower to pad across the room towards the stack of towels. 

"You should soak some more, it'd do your muscles some good." Noi raised her voice to be heard over the water as she patted her hair dry. 

She heard a snicker. "Yes, Dr. Noi." 

"The most dreaded Noi of all and don't you forget it!!!" She called over her shoulder and made for the bedroom. The smile on Noi's face faded as she took in the mess, she hadn't bothered to clean her room since Shin had gone missing. A pile of old blankets by the bed signified Gura-Gura's temporary sleeping arrangements since she had to take care of the dog in Shin's place. Said dog had bowled him over in excitement upon realising he was back and then Gura-Gura was taken back to the mansion by one of the goons where he was probably running rampant somewhere. Scattered on some of the surfaces were instant meal containers and beer cans; she had been drinking more than she ate, Shin would have her ass when he found out. Noi sourced a trash bag (the left-overs of that knockoff brand she had bought) and swept the garbage inside, carrying any recyclables into the kitchen to deal with later. Throwing open the bedroom window and spraying room freshener got rid of the residual Gura-Gura smell then she crumpled up his bedding, tossing that and her other laundry into the hamper for the cleaners to deal with. Lastly, Noi spruced up her bed and collapsed onto the soft mattress with a groan of relief. A colourful bottle on the bedside table caught her eye and with a snort she realised that the lube they had used from the night before Blue Night had never been put away. Convenient. 

Shin gave himself a _thorough_ scrubbing. His showergel that Noi used on him earlier was pretty plain stuff, nothing like the luxurious extortionate fare Noi liked to abuse En’s credit cards with. Not that Shin complained, no, whichever soap that Noi smelled of was frankly good enough to eat. For himself though, he didn’t really care and she had never told him that he stank so it couldn’t be that bad. The recent events garnered multiple rinses and he took his time, hearing the muffled racket that Noi made in the next room and smiling to himself. 

Naturally, she had swiped the largest towel and Shin had to make due with what was left. After wrapping himself up, then readjusting the towel to sit lower on his hips following an evil thought, he brushed his teeth. Devil-made toothpaste just didn’t get the job done right, although the fire effects were admittedly pretty cool. 

Jamming his glasses back on his face, Shin left the bathroom and stopped short. On the bed, Noi had spread herself out, damp hair over one shoulder and a hand between her legs, the other palming her bare breast, pink nipple stiff between clever fingers. Her chest rose and fell in time with the quiet noises escaping her sighing mouth, Shin felt woozy from the sudden lack of blood in his brain. He all but collapsed on the bed, letting go of his towel and covering Noi's body with his own; planting kisses on every inch of her skin he could reach. 

"Noi," Shin whispered. "Noi." 

He licked away the stray droplets of water from her sleek neck, biting down hard and feeling her skin regenerate and push against his tongue. Humming lowly, Noi spoke his name against his mouth and folded his lower lip between hers, nibbling sharply. 

"I wish you could leave marks," Noi huffed. "I want to feel you for the next week. I want you to hurt me." 

Shin groaned and slid a hand around her throat, pushing her head back against the mattress. "Fuck, Noi. Me too." Feeling bold, he whispered into her ear. "I'll make you come as much as I want to make up for it. So you only think about me, about how good I make you feel. Only you." 

Noi made a high strained noise in her throat and Shin felt her hand quicken its motions between her legs. "I already do," She said. "I _do,_ I think about you all the time." 

Softening, he stroked her cheek and kissed her forehead. "Me too." 

Noi shuddered and exhaled noisily. Trembling, she extracted her hand only for Shin to snatch it up and bring it to his mouth. She watched, as Shin's eyes fluttered shut and he delicately cleaned each finger pad with slow strokes of his tongue. Arousal burned through her two-fold, she'd always had a short recovery period and Shin just knew how to press her buttons so good. 

He peeked at her. "You used strawberry lube."

"Well, obviously, senpai."

"It tastes good. But you taste better." 

Noi was mortified to feel a blush spreading across her face, how was she still so unused to Shin being actively flirty? He caught her off guard every time. She contemplated flipping him over and taking charge but the narrowing of his gaze made her falter. "I know that look, Noi. Don't you dare move." He hissed. Still tempted to turn their embrace into a wrestling match, she shifted and ended up with her arms pinned palm side down on the bed. Shin leaned on her, the awkward position working against her strength with his weight pinned on her forearms. She grunted and struggled, half in anticipation to win and half in anticipation to lose. "Don't you want me to make good on my promise?" 

Noi could use pampering after being stuck in a cold metal box for hours on end, a knife's edge between life and death. "Okay." She relaxed in his hold and her heart rate increased as Shin gazed at her with burning lust. 

Shin let go and moved down her body, capturing a dusky nipple between his lips and suckling gently, alternating with sharp nips that made Noi gasp above him. He would never get enough of her. Even now, tangled up in bed with her, her breast in his mouth, he wanted to be closer. For a brief moment fraught with delirious desires, he was jealous of his own damn contract, curled up safe beside her heart. But then, Shin wouldn't be able to touch Noi like this. He slid a hand down her stomach, caressing the hair trailing from below her belly button and tickling the thatch of curls further down. Dipping his finger through her folds, he gathered slick onto his finger tip and pressed against her clit, rubbing in tight circles while maintaining pressure. Noi sighed, deep in her chest and languidly ground her hips against his hand. Shin flicked his tongue around her breast, tracing the faint stretch marks lining her chest and smiling as she moaned quietly. 

He paused in licking Noi's tits and checked in on her. "Want to come like this?" 

She opened her eyes and considered. "Mm nah. First time took the edge off and I always come loads when you eat me out."

Shin sat up, kissing Noi once then eagerly lying between her legs, holding her thighs open. Keeping his eyes locked with hers, he nibbled along her soft inner thighs, chuckling as she screwed her eyes shut and lay back on the mattress. Shin's cock twitched as he took in the sight of her aroused pussy. Labia wet and flushed red, her curls damp and clit standing to attention, he couldn't help licking his lips in anticipation. Spreading Noi open with his thumbs, Shin planted light kisses up the length of her vulva and locked his mouth around her clit, filled with smug satisfaction when she muffled a moan with her hand. Suckling tenderly then rapid flicks with his tongue had Noi's legs locking around his head, he could feel her muscles trembling. He nodded his head up and down, positioning his tongue flat against her pussy and drinking her in. The taste of the fruity strawberry lube had faded and the stronger salt of Noi's arousal filled Shin's mouth. Through the steel grip of her legs clamped over his ears, he could faintly hear her cry out and he slipped his tongue inside of her. Noi bucked but Shin held her still and reached as far inside of her as he could, curling his tongue towards her front. He felt her coming, tasted her release, streaming and velvet into his mouth as he gulped every last drop, what he couldn't swallow spilled across his chin wetly. 

Noi's legs relaxed and lay limp on Shin's shoulder as she caught her breath. She flinched and scowled at him when he kissed her clit before resting his head on her thigh, watching her.

"Don't look so, _hah,_ damn smug." Noi panted and wiped her forehead free from sweat. 

Shin just hummed in response and continued to look at her with that stupid expression on his face. "Just enjoying the view," As he spoke, his fingers trailed up her thighs and lovingly slipped inside her. "Don't know what you're getting so worked up for." 

Shivering, Noi whined as she adjusted to his thick fingers stroking along her walls. "P-pretty hard not to get worked up when you are in the middle of fingerfuckin- _ah!"_

Shin crooked his wrist and rubbed her clit with his thumb roughly, a sharp burst of pleasure. "Don't be so crude." 

Wet enough from two orgasms and Shin's saliva, his motions picked up in pace and he was easily able to drill her, slick noises filling the room. 

Sweat dripped down Noi's face as she bowed her back and worked her hips against his hand. "Keep going, keep going, almost there." She grit out and she could _feel_ her arousal wetting the insides of her thighs and dripping down to the seat of her ass. 

"Shh." Shin clamped his free hand over Noi's mouth and petted her walls roughly, rubbing against her G-spot. The pleasure peaked and her orgasm unfurled in the base of her spine, zipping up her body and in pulsing waves inside her pussy. She shouted behind his hand as he bent down and lapped at her vulva in hot wet licks, swiping over her clit and suckling. 

"Senpai, senpai, _Shin."_ Noi cried out, muffled and high pitched as another, less intense but unexpected orgasm washed over her. Shin diligently worked her over, prolonging her pleasure and finally pulling away when she shoved at his head. 

Shin climbed up the bed and gathered Noi up in his arms, rolling them so she was across his chest and tangled their legs together. Her breath came in rapid puffs against his neck and he brushed his fingers through her damp hair. "Good?" Shin asked and kissed her head. 

"Good." Noi replied, nuzzling closer, her shifting bringing her thigh to rest between his legs. Shin tensed as she adjusted herself even further, rubbing against his hard cock with each movement. 

"Noi…" 

"Hmm, senpai? Something wrong?" Deftly climbing atop him, Noi straddled his thighs with a speed at odds with her previous sleepy demeanor. Shin's cock was suddenly surrounded by the slick cradle of her vulva, grinding deliciously on him as she leant forward, pressing the back of her hand to his red face. "You're pretty warm, you know." 

"Wonder fucking why." Shin hissed as she rocked on his lap, Noi's come making her motions wet and easy. "How do you recover so quickly?" He asked, genuinely curious. 

"Dunno, always have. Probably something to do with my magic and regeneration but that's just too weird to think about. Plus, I'd rather focus on you right now." Noi batted her eyelashes and smiled down at him. 

"C'mere you." Shin propped himself on his elbows and Noi met him halfway, their tongues swiped over each other lazily, adoring and savouring the taste of their other half. Shin sighed into the kiss, threading his scarred fingers through the curtain of silver hair blocking out the rest of the room. At the beginning of their relationship, he had shied away from touching Noi too...intimately with his fingers. When she caught on, always able to read him like a book, she frowned heavily and considered his hands then grinning wolfishly _“Just more texture for me senpai!”_ She had chirped and Shin left the room immediately afterwards; he was that mortified.

Noi turned her head, murmuring into his hand as she kissed each stitched scar. “What d’you wanna do?”

“You.” He answered, plain and simple. Neither of them were in the mood for any serious teasing tonight.

“Glad we’re on the same page!”

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 finished! Chapter 2, Shin gets some lovin'  
> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
